


Stay

by Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89



Series: Dark Bingo 2019 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 14x20 spoilers, A certain bar makes a reappearance, Angst, Blackmail, Dark-ish Chuck, F/M, Semi-Dubcon, gender neutral reader, post-finale!Chuck, reader has a tough decision to make
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 17:16:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18743506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89/pseuds/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89
Summary: basically what it says in the tags. As the end begins, Reader is whisked away with Chuck and is faced with an ultimatum.





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> written to fill my SPN Dark Bingo Blackmail square.  
> this may well be my first real angst fic. i may explore this Biggest Bad version of Chuck further in the future as a few ideas have popped in my head since that finale.

_"Hey, Chuck."_

_You watched in shock as Sam fired a shot at Chuck, the tall hunter collapsing as the bullet winged them both. Chuck barely flinched. You knelt by Sam's side as Chuck's eyes flashed steely gray, his jaw clenched in resigned acceptance._

_"Fine. That's the way you want it?" he sighed, his hands raising from his sides. "Story's over. Welcome to The End."_

_Sam faded from your side as you felt the world disappear and reshape around you. Chuck had a firm grip on your arm as he transported you away from the graveyard, away from the only people you still called family._

\----

Seconds later, your feet touched down on solid ground once more. Your stomach lurched as it caught up with the rest of you and you swallowed back bile as you tried to wrench yourself out of his grasp. You weren't expecting him to let go of you so easily and you stumbled forward, your knees landing on polished wooden floorboards. You gulped hard and stood up, looking around as you turned to face him, the cruel God you once considered a friend. You found yourself in an empty bar, a soft yellow glow coming from the lamps that hung from its ceiling making you squint as your eyes adjusted.

"Dammit, Chuck! What the fuck did you do?" you yelled in his general direction, his form a shadow that was slowly clearing up. "Take me back!"

Chuck stepped closer to you, your eyes finally able to make out his features as he took hold of your arm once again.

"Now, why would I send you back there? Moreover, why would you want to go back?" Chuck snapped his fingers and suddenly the row of televisions above the bar flickered to life, all showing the same horrifying scene. "Would you really rather I send you back to the cemetery, to meet the same fate as the Winchesters?"

You gaped in terror as you watched the screen closest to you. Sam, Dean and Castiel were standing in the graveyard, the sky now pitch black. All around them, the twisted, fiery souls of the damned rose from the earth, escaping from the bowels of hell itself. Some of the souls shot off into the sky, flying off to only Chuck knew where, while others swarmed around your boys, headstones cracking in two as the souls found their old, rotted bodies. You let out a strangled cry and turned to strike Chuck. He easily dodged your blow, his hand wrapping around your wrist as you pulled back to try again.

"Tsk, tsk, y/n. Now, is that any way to treat your creator? Those two have rubbed off on you a bit too much. But then, they always do, don't they?"

"Why did you spare me? Huh, why not Castiel; he's one of your favorites isn't he?"

You stared up at him, trying to keep your voice steady as you spoke. Chuck smirked, the hand grasping your arm sliding up slowly to cup your chin.

"He was, before he decided the rogue Nephil was more important than following his Father's orders." He sighed softly. "You're one of my favorites too, you know. Have been for a long time. Long before you ever joined up with the Winchesters."

"That doesn't answer my question. Why me?"

You wrenched your head out of his grasp, your eyes finding the T.V. screen once again. The last remaining vestiges of your family, your life, stood back to back to back, facing off against a few dozen zombies. You let out a choked laugh; real, actual zombies, and Jack wasn't there to see it. You shut your eyes against the flood of tears that threatened to drown you. Letting that pain turn to anger, you pulled out of Chuck's grasp.

"Let me go. I'd rather die down there, fighting by their side, then be _safe_ here with you."

You ran over to the double doors of the bar, pushing them with what little strength you had left. Nothing; they wouldn't move an inch. You whirled around to face him; this monster who was to blame for every bad thing that had happened to you, who had allowed the supernatural creatures that ruined so many lives to exist, all for his own twisted amusement.

"You want to know why I'm sparing you? You're unique. In all these universes, all these abandoned plots...there's dozens of Winchesters and Castiels'. Dozens of failed attempts to stop the apocalypse, dozens of ruined Earth's where Angels and monsters run rampant. But, in all these universes, all these various realities, I only ever made one of you."

Chuck slowly walked behind the bar, grabbing a bottle of liquor from the top shelf and a couple of glasses. He calmly poured the dark liquid into the tumblers, his lips pulled into a smug grin. He stalked toward you, eyes raking over you, his hand outstretched to offer you one of the glasses.

"I never could replicate your soul. Couldn't bring myself to do it. You were just too perfect to duplicate."

You ignored his attempt to hand you the glass, your expression wary as you listened to him explain in that over-complicated manner of his. Chuck stared at you in silence, urging you wordlessly to take the whiskey. Your jaw clenched in anger as you relented, the glass shaking slightly as you fought back the urge to just throw it in his face.

Chuck's grin widened as if he had heard your passing thought, which, he probably had. He took a sip of the liquor, his tongue clicking in satisfaction as he considered you.

"I should have taken you away ages ago, long before all of...this. I know how you once felt about me." Chuck stepped closer, causing you to back up against the doors. "Before you'd found out who I really was. I should've made you mine back then."

He loomed over you, his index finger nudging your chin up, forcing you to look back at him. You tried to steel your expression; to calm your thumping heart. Yes, you _had_ had feelings for him, that near-decade ago; back when all he was, was a prophet in a ratty bathrobe trying to make a living with his migraine-inducing visions. Back before you had found out he was God himself; before you had met and fallen in love with someone, some _thing,_ else. His skittish, yet kind writer persona had been endearing; you had quickly found yourself thinking of him time and again in the rare quiet moments when you and the Winchesters weren't off trying to stop the Seals from being broken.

That had been before, though. Before you met _him._

"I can help you get him back, you know?" Chuck broke through your thoughts, his thumb brushing away a traitorous tear that clung to your eyelashes. "Gabriel."

You let out a stuttered breath, eyes widening in confusion. Of course he knew. Knew that you had fallen in love with one of his rebellious sons.

"How? I thought you had no power over the Entity? That the Empty was outside your jurisdiction; Cas said..."

"Castiel doesn't know all my tricks and secrets. Besides, I don't need the Shadow to bring him back; I know where to find enough of Gabriel's Grace to wake him up." Chuck smirked as he watched you take in the sudden possibility of getting back the one being you loved more than anything in the world. "I already retrieved his vessel from the universe you abandoned him in."

You flinched at those words, your long-harbored guilt flaring back to life as the image of his limp form flashed through your mind. You hadn't wanted to leave him there, in that other world but there had been no choice. Dean had dragged you back through the rift, kicking and screaming, not letting you go until it had closed. It had taken you weeks to speak to him again; to accept the rational decision he had made for you.

"I didn't, I..."

"Shh, I know. You didn't want to leave him, y/n. If you had the chance, you would have died there with him, hmm? You know, I am grateful that Dean brought you back safe and sound. Anyhow, none of that has to matter anymore; we can bring him back." He was inches from you now, his breath fanning over you as he spoke. "As long as you stay here with me. I won't force you, free will and all that, but I can and will do everything in my power to persuade you. Can't fault a god for trying, right?"

You took a shaky breath, heartbroken at the choice you knew you had to make. You knew that even if you agreed, even if Chuck retrieved his Grace from the Empty, he would never allow the two of you to be together.

"No. I won't do it. He's better off where he is; at least in the Empty, he's safe." You ducked under Chuck's arm, putting some much needed space between you as your anger and sorrow welled up again. "I won't bring him back here, where he can just be hurt again. You knew, didn't you? About Asmodeus. You left him to rot for centuries in Hell. You let your own son be tortured for nearly a millennia when you could have swooped in and saved him before Loki even handed him over."

You backed away from Chuck, throwing the glass uselessly above his head in rage.

"It's better that he stay where he is, asleep. At peace. After everything he's been through, it's the least he deserves. The Entity takes better care of your children then you ever did."

Chuck's eyes flashed at your blunt statement, the air crackling with static. The mirror behind the bar cracked loudly and you jumped back, stumbling into one of the tables and falling flat on your ass. In the half second it took for you to look up, he stood over you, his lips curled in a small snarl. He yanked you up on your feet, a yelp of fear escaping your mouth before you could rein it in as he pulled you flush against him.

"Do not test me, y/n! I didn't bring you here to hurt you." His hand wound around the back of your neck, pulling your head back and forcing you to stare up at him. "Don't you see what I'm offering you? The chance at immortality. All you have to do is stay."

Chuck relaxed his grip, whirling you to face the televisions once again. His hands cupped the sides of your head so that the images playing out on the screen in front of you was all you could see. Your boys were hacking away at the horde of zombies that surrounded them. Castiel made a feeble attempt at blasting away a few of them that were trying to corner Dean, his Grace seeming to fail him. You watched, frozen in horror as the monsters slowly overpowered them, pressing the three men back, trapping them. A sob bubbled up from your throat, tears pricking your eyes as you fought to wrench your head free from Chuck's grip.

"Stay, y/n. Stay with me, forever, or watch them die. I can be very petty when I want to be." Chuck whispered into your ear, your blood chilling at the power you could sense just below the surface of his words. "If you still want to leave, I'll let you go, but their ending will never be a happy one. They won't die and go up to Heaven. They won't be reunited with John and Mary, won't be surrounded by all their happy memories and old friends. I'll just keep bringing them back. Just more of the same pain and torment, over and over again."

If he hadn't been holding you up, you would have collapsed to the floor again.

“Stay with me, and we can start a whole new story. This one can end; they can live, or die, in peace. I’ll let them...flip the script, so to speak. They can write their own ending, just like they always wanted. So long as you agree to stay with me."

That was the clincher. The one thing that could make you give in to his twisted request. You could resist the temptation of getting Gabriel back, knowing that at least in the Empty, he was out of his father's clutches. That he would no longer be faced with hard choices and sacrifice. That you could live with. But knowing that you could save your family, the people who had taken you in when you'd had nothing, no one; knowing that if you said no, you would be the reason for all their future agony, for every bad thing that happened, until Chuck finally grew tired of them, if ever. No, you couldn't do that. Not if you could give them the happiness they deserved after everything they've been through. If one simple word could give them peace after decades of loss; if your sacrifice would mean they would never have to carry the world on their shoulders again, then you would do anything.

Your hands dropped to your sides, your shoulders sagging in resignation. Chuck sensed the change in your demeanor, felt the lack of defiance running through your emotions. He released you, an expectant grin spreading across his face as you turned to face him. You blinked back unshed tears, swallowing down the lump in your throat as you accepted your fate.

"Well, y/n? Will you stay?"

"Yes. If you promise to let them be, once and for all, then yes, I'll stay with you. Forever."

And just like that, a flash of the old Chuck, the Chuck you almost fell for, flitted across his features as his eyes softened. He took your hand in his and gestured to the television. You hesitated, unsure of what you would see playing out in the cemetery. When you did, you let out a sigh of relief.

Gone was the swarm of living dead; Sam froze in confusion, his arm raised to strike, as Dean and Castiel looked around in disbelief. The sky cleared slowly, all signs of destruction gone. After making sure they were all okay, the trio made their way back to their vehicles, no doubt heading back to the bunker to regroup and figure out what had happened.

You watched as they peeled out of the graveyard, a sad smile tugging at your lips. As long as they were okay, you could find a way to live with your decision. And who knew, maybe somewhere deep inside, the Chuck you once knew still existed. Maybe if you found him again, this time, he would stay.


End file.
